Otra historia
by 00laua00
Summary: One Shoot "No eran amigos y nunca lo habían podido ser. Unos pocos segundos bastaron para saber que ellos jamás mantendrían una relación cordial, una relación donde..."


****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, así como tampoco sus derechos o copyright.

* * *

><p><strong>OTRA HISTORIA<br>**

No eran amigos y nunca lo habían podido ser.

Unos pocos segundos bastaron para saber que ellos jamás mantendrían una relación cordial, una relación donde las palabras estuviesen libres de segundas intenciones, sin conversaciones manchadas con aquel tinte sarcástico e irónico, con un tono, la mayoría de las veces, ofensivo.

_Ella volvió a comprobar el reloj, sin esperanza alguna, cuando escuchó su voz por primera vez._

—_¿Esperando a alguien?_

_Lo miró de reojo. No era su tipo._

—_Tal vez se arrepintió —dedujo él, dejando la jarra sobre la barra con cuidado—, hay gente capaz de robarte tu cita sin miramientos._

—_Suena cómo algo que conoces bien —respondió irritada._

_El rubio frunció el ceño, ella tampoco era gran cosa aunque a esas horas y con una cerveza más quizás le hubiese dado una oportunidad. Sólo quizás, si ella se lo suplicaba antes._

—_¿Sabes? Soy militar, las chicas hacen cola para estar conmigo._

—_Ya veo la cola... ¿Dónde se pide número?_

—_¿Tan desesperada estás?_

_Le miró escéptica y él sonrió, cómo el que se sabe vencedor. Ambos dudaron, fueron solo unos segundos, pero se voltearon. Ella se marchó, renegando en voz baja, mientras él comprobaba que la jarra seguía tan vacía cómo la dejó._

Eran rivales. Demasiado parecidos cómo para llevarse bien, pero demasiado parecidos también cómo para ignorarse. Una relación que ellos siempre rechazaban, si es que alguien se atrevía a insinuar que existía alguna.

Pocas veces se encontraban, verse no era algo que desearan en exceso, pero cuando lo hacían no podían desviar su atención. Segundos, minutos, en contadas ocasiones horas, era un tiempo demasiado preciado cómo para desperdiciarlo, el primer paso para afrontar al enemigo es recopilar información.

Siempre lo negarían pero estaban compitiendo, comparándose hasta el más mínimo detalle. Aunque, de todos los aspectos por los que querían destacar había uno de vital importancia, y es que no podían permitir que el otro descubriera el desastre en que se había convertido su vida amorosa.

—_¿Va a ir? —preguntó fingiendo un tono desinteresado que no pasó desapercibido a su amiga._

—_¿Quién?_

—_¡Riza! —reprendió con molestia._

—_Él preguntó lo mismo —se limitó a contestar dando por zanjada la conversación._

_Rebeca se quejó, colgándose del brazo de la rubia._

—_¡Ah! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Dime que no sale con alguien, no puedo presentarme así, sin un hombre maravilloso que sea humillantemente superior a él._

—_¿Y de dónde sacarás a ese hombre?—cuestionó Riza sin prestar demasiada atención._

_La morena suspiró, derrotada, quizás ella tampoco iría esta vez…_

Detestaban estar solos, solos ellos dos, sin ningún testigo para cerciorar su odio. Era incómodo, realmente incomodo.

Cuando estaban solos siempre aparecían aquellos silencios, destinados a mantenerlos alejados, enfrentados el uno contra el otro, tal y cómo debía ser. Nunca pactaron eso, nunca lo hablaron antes, no, nunca lo hicieron, pero simplemente pasaba. Y era de esos momentos que se alimentaba el odio que parecían compartir, porque ese odio era lo único que ellos podían admitir, lo único que permitía unirlos de algún modo.

Resulta más fácil luchar contra algo que aceptarlo, eso creían ellos y en base a eso actuaban. Era otra mentira, una más de las muchas que aceptaban cómo realidad, una falacia para justificar tanto esfuerzo, tanto odio, tanta energía destinada a mantener una distancia entre ambos, una que de no ser por su empeño jamás existiría.

_Uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro, sin poder evitar aquel contacto tenso que ambos fingían ignorar. Eran buenos fingiendo que nada sucedía en realidad._

_Él se atrevió a mirarla de reojo, temeroso, sin querer ser descubierto. La vio con el ceño fruncido y su gesto malhumorado, siempre lucía esa expresión molesta cuando se cruzaban en cualquier lugar. _

_Ella lo notó y devolvió el gesto, atrapando su mirada antes de que él voltease su rostro de golpe, con un movimiento brusco que se tradujo en una mueca de dolor en el rostro._

_Trató de pararla, esconderla, luchó por reprimirla pero fue más fuerte que ella y sin poder hacer nada de sus labios escapó una ruidosa carcajada._

_Todos se giraron para verla, él entre lamentos, la miró extrañado, avivando la intensidad de su risa. Sin darse cuenta sus labios se arquearon, mostrando una leve sonrisa, sabiendo porqué ella se reía de aquella forma, siendo el único de aquel diminuto ascensor que parecía entender qué pasaba con aquella mujer escandalosa._

—_¡Ejem! Teniente, no le parece curioso verlos en tan amistosa situación —comentó Roy con tono jocoso._

—_¿¡Mustang, que insinúas! —gritó Havoc furioso._

_Rebecca intentó apartarse, cómo el que huye del escenario de un crimen, encontrándose de frente con el rostro de su amiga. La miró unos segundos, suficientes para maldecir la expresión que adornaba su normalmente hierático rostro._

—_No digas nada…_

Su lucha era en vano, una guerra que perdieron desde el mismo instante en que estalló, algo que nunca calcularon, que no tuvieron en cuenta, y es que cada vez les era más difícil mantener aquella pugna. Las distancias se acortaban más rápidamente, sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia el otro con mayor facilidad, y cuando esto pasaba se desesperaban repitiendo una vez tras otra cuanto se odiaban en verdad.

Pero ese odio impostado solía desvanecerse cuando la realidad se tornaba cruda y cruel, cuando las circunstancias se ensañaban con el otro y su vida corría el riesgo de desmoronarse. Porque se odiaban tanto que no podían soportar verse maltratados por las circunstancias, verse derrotados y perdidos, jamás admitirían que su rival, su igual, se venía abajo por algo que no fuera su infantil pelea.

—_¿Vas a reírte? —preguntó Havoc desde la cama, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana._

—_Idiota._

—_¿Vienes a insultarme? _

—_Calla._

_Havoc la miró, cansado, notando el malestar en la voz de ella, viendo el temor en sus ojos, notando la preocupación en cada rincón de su cuerpo, tenso y tembloroso. No era ella, no parecía ella, nunca antes la había visto de aquel modo, no con él._

—_Hawkeye me dio el tabaco, no era necesario que vinieses —escupió, ofendido por la situación._

—_Quería hacerlo de todas formas —confesó sentándose en aquella silla reservada a las visitas, la que solía ocupar su madre._

—_¿Para qué? ¿Quieres ver en que me he convertido? —gritó enfadado, estallando al fin— ¿Quieres comprobar por ti misma lo patético que soy ahora? ¡Bien, aquí estoy, ya puedes irte y disfrutar mientras yo sigo con mi miserable vida!_

_Rebecca no dijo nada, por primera vez en muchos años se mordió la lengua, tragando las palabras que de seguro le dañarían más de lo que ella desearía. Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró su mano._

—_¿Qué haces? —preguntó Havoc sorprendido._

—_No lo sé —contestó bajando su mirada, ocultando sus ojos de aquella mirada azul que empezaba a incomodarla._

—_No quiero tu compasión —se quejó sin evitar el contacto._

—_No es compasión._

_Havoc la miró, sin comprender, sin querer entender. Rebecca calló, sin explicaciones, sin querer que él llegara a entender._

Y es que ellos no eran amigos, ni podrían serlo. Jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>

Empecé a escribir esta historia hace un mes, poco a poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras y situaciones que mejor encajaran con la historia pues no quería que se alargara demasiado.

Además, no he encontrado demasiados fics sobre esta pareja y no lo entiendo… se merecen una buena historia, la escribiría yo misma pero creo que lo mío son los drabbles y las historias cortas jeje

Así que yo dejo aquí la idea y si alguien se anima a escribir sobre ellos tendrán en mi a una fiel lectora.

**00laua00**


End file.
